


As you wish

by Sipsthytea



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula (Avatar)-centric, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Happy Azula (Avatar), Hurt Zuko (Avatar), POV, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, fire bender reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sipsthytea/pseuds/Sipsthytea
Summary: Azula x Gender Neutral reader—-She pulled away from me, a hum on her lips, “Promise me that you will never leave my side,” she whispered. Back facing me, hiding her expression.But I didn’t need to see it to know what it was.“As you wish, Azula.”
Relationships: Azula (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 131





	As you wish

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome! I hope you enjoy this, it’s a cute little fic I wrote a while ago. I hope you enjoy:)

Perhaps I was expecting more, something stronger, more steady, but what can be expected from a member of the royal family. What else could I expect from two children who knew nothing of the sacred art of fire bending. 

It is because of them that our forefathers, the ancient and mighty dragons, no longer co-exist in our world as they once did. Perhaps that is also why the subset of lightning bending is no longer spread to all fire benders. The royal family now keeps it under lock and key, stowing it away from the ‘common folk’ as they call them. 

It should not be this way. It should be shared, honored, given to only the strongest of fire benders. But sadly, it is not. It is reserved for the greedy hands of the royal family. 

However, my opinion was not one that was ever heard. Only spilled into the confides of my pillow in the dark of night. 

For generations, my family has been the personal tutors and masters of lightning bending. Which means, we have also become the personal teachers of the royal family. Granting onto them the power to bend lightning. 

If I had my way, they wouldn’t even be allowed to bend fire, but, as I said, my opinion was invalid. I was merely the teacher.

Well, teacher-in-training.

“You are doing very well,” My father chimed, hands steady behind his back. He circled around the Princess. 

There she stood, back straight, squatted in a perfect stance. Her index and middle fingers pressed together, drawing circles in the air, breathing out through her nose. As she continued to move, arms rising above her head, lightning began to pop at her fingertips. The separation of negative and positive energy, taking the form of precious lightning. 

She smirked, fingernails sharp and deadly, directing the crackling blue light to a target that was to her right, far across the room. 

Of course, she found herself to be impressive, all the royal family does. Thinking that just because they are able to separate energy that they have become masters in the art of bending lightning, but it was far more complex than that. 

That is why they never moved past beginner workings, they can never fully accept another force, a stronger force, that presses against their ‘unbreakable’ wills. 

“Thank you,” The Princess bows, dropping her head. 

My father gives her a nod, turning away to beckon to me, a hand raised before the princess speaks again, “I haven’t seen you firebend.”

Her words are loud and intrusive, causing me to flinch in the slightest as I notice her energy growing closer. I don’t give her an answer, only staring up at her from my kneeled position on the floor. Hands clasped in front of me, breathing even. 

“Well.”

My father hisses my name, his eyes wide, “Answer when the princess speaks to you.”

But there is nothing but bitterness on my tongue, nothing but distaste. 

She comes closer, ember eyes staring at me analytically. As if she is trying to pick me apart, find what I hold dearest and rip it from my fingertips.

But I will no let her.

I refuse to let her.

I stand, causing her to jump back. As I dip into a bow, my words flow from my mouth, coming with as little malice as I can manage, “I can, Princess, however, I am merely an apprentice.”

My father visibly deflates, his red robes softening around his shoulders, “If that is all,” he bows his head, speaking to the Lady Ursa, “We will take our leave.”

I go to follow him, holding my hands steadily before me, level with my belly-button. 

But once again, the princess stops me.

“I want you to firebend with me from now on.”

With a sigh, I turn to her, “As you wish, your majesty.”

__________

She became a constant presence, her amber eyes constantly analyzing my every move. Scrutinizing even the smallest of mistakes, magnifying them.

“Your foot is off-center,” she’d say. Circling around me.

I no longer jumped, used to her intrusive and rude questions. I lifted my head, hand going still over the parchment my father had me create. These were Lightning bending scrolls, culminated through generations of studies and practice. 

My arm twitched to cover them up, shield the last thing my family had from the clutches of the royal family, but of course, the princess saw.

“What are those?” She asked, throwing herself on my desk, nearly knocking over the ink.

“Scrolls,” I answered dryly, “Nothing of interest to you, Princess, I’m sure.”

With a scoff, she grabbed at my wrist, heat pulsing from her fingertips, “You will not tell me what it is that I am or am not interested in,” she seethed.

Eyes widening, I quickly responded, “Yes, Princess, I apologize.”

She released my wrist, lulling her head to one side, raven bands sweeping across her face. I quickly pulled it back to me, rubbing at the sight of her hand, staring up at her with malice. 

This pompous, know-it-all brat. Who did she think she was?

Her eyes continued to bore into mine, intense amber causing something to curl within my stomach, but I was unwavering. Narrowing my eyes, clenching the brush in my hand tighter. 

“Everyone is afraid of me,” she spoke, slowly letting out the information, “Everyone, it seems, but you. Why is that?”

Without removing my sights, I answered, “I see nothing to be afraid of.”

She let out a loud cackle, “Is that so?” 

Jumping down from my desk, she held her hand out to me, “I quite like you, so, let’s be friends.”

I stared at her hand, disbelief on my tongue, a witty remark dyign in my throat. For the first time, she didn’t look greedy, she didn’t look hungry...she looked young. She looked like a soul desperate for a friend. 

Swallowing my pride, I reached for her hand, “As you wish, princess.”

__________

The banishment and punishment of Prince Zuko shocked me to my core. The horrible treatment he befell at the hand of his father, simply for speaking out of turn. I was disgusted.

“Must you be so down?” Azula drawled, laying upside down on my bed, head handing off the edge.

“How could you not be?” I quipped, turning to her and gesturing my hand around the room, “Your brother was just banished, he was  _ banished _ ! And it seems to have no effect on you.”

I sighed and quickly looked away. Despite our years of friendship, Azula was still a puzzle I had yet to crack. Holding her feelings and emotions far away from reach. She viewed everything through a lens, a lens that spoke of her and the royal family being the highest beings in all of the Fire Nation.

I tried to get her to see the world as I did. As a broke, war-torn society. The spirit of humanity broken and held in the balance of power-hungry rulers. Rulers who could care less about their people. 

But she refused to see.

“ZuZu will be fine,” she hopped up, letting her hands skim across my sheets, “He isn’t alone, he’s with my Uncle Iroh.”

She stepped closer when I clicked my tongue, a clear sign of distaste, “And perhaps,” she muttered, crossing into my space by the open window.

The night wind blowing her dark hair, the brilliant moon reflecting in her ember eyes, “Perhaps this will be a good thing for ZuZu.”

I stared back out the window, watching the many townhouses, and shops bustle despite the late hour, “Perhaps,” I muttered.

With a sigh, I allowed my body to melt into the heat that surrounded me. I hated when she did this, things that made me confused. Her actions spoke of her wanting more than a friendship, but her words said otherwise. Holding me at arm’s length. 

I wanted closer, I  _ needed  _ closer.

My breathing stopped as she leaned in close to my face, intense gaze finding me once more.

“Why are you not scared of me?”

She asked the way she always did. Posture straight, spine pulled taught, but I could see the desperation burning behind her eyes. Her hands reaching out from a lonesome place, calling for me to take them. 

“Because there is nothing ot be afraid of.”

Azula leaned in closer, leaving only inches between us, only movements away from being connected. I itched to move closer, to allow her to kiss me beneath the moonlight as so many fairytales read, but Azula was no fairytale.

She pulled away from me, a hum on her lips, “Promise me that you will never leave my side,” she whispered. Back facing me, hiding her expression.

But I didn’t need to see it to know what it was.

“As you wish, Azula.”

__________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this cute little fic!  
> Don’t be shy, leave me a comment on your thoughts, corrections, or things you’d like to read in the future.  
> [psa: comments keep me motivated and help me know that my work is being read and seen, so, please:) no pressure 🥺💕]


End file.
